


a mountain of minuscule things

by petrovasfire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrovasfire/pseuds/petrovasfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse is broken; Robin and Roland move in with Regina, and all is well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mountain of minuscule things

There’s a different kind of tenor in the air today; freer, more soothing. Regina’s eyelids flicker open to see the warm pink sunrise trickling in, undisturbed. Instinctively, she begins to smooth out the wrinkles of her duvet with her fingers, but stops as soon as she hears soft breathing next to her. Turning on her side, she takes a deep breath and peeks at the other side of her bed.

Robin is still fast asleep. One side of his lips is almost tugged into a smile, and his arm is splayed out over the middle of the bed. Regina glances briefly at it and the lion tattoo stares back at her in all its browbeaten and evocative glory. She runs a wobbly finger across it, feeling its tangibility on her thumb before jerking back as she watches him stir. When he still doesn't rouse, she strokes the verge of his hairline gently and feels rather pleased as the tug on his mouth breaks into a full smile in his sleep.

She slinks out of the bed quietly enough not to wake him and grabs the first piece of clothing she can find — his dark green tartan shirt — and she dons it over her lingerie. She walks out of the room, leaving the door ajar, and tiptoes across the hall to Henry’s room. She lets Roland sleep in there sometimes, when Henry spends nights at the Charmings’. The little boy’s hushed snores are telling enough, and Regina makes her way to the kitchen.

Before Zelena; before _everything_ , Regina seldom had a good enough reason to whip up breakfast, what with Henry siding with the Charmings, who had spent an awfully long time hating her. Now, peace has been made and for the first time in a very long time, things are content; peaceful. There is no curse, no unanticipated miscreants coming to doom them all. They haven’t gone back to the Enchanted Forest, sure, but the dwarves and fairies are working their best to find a way to create a portal. In the meantime, though, Regina’d decided that after Zelena, Roland’s safety shouldn’t be bargained as a means of leverage anymore, and insisted that he stay with her — with the option that his father come along, too. And so for a couple of weeks now, the three of them have shared the large house.

Last night, however, had been the first time she and Robin shared the _bed_. Before last night, when he’d insisted that he would sleep on the couch in the living room, Regina had offered him the guest bedroom. But things between them have progressed more quickly than either of them had ever thought they would, and they’ve grown much too comfortable with each other to have a lot of room for doubt.

She’s just cracked some eggs into the pan when she hears the stool behind the counter being pulled back. She doesn't turn just yet, though, just picks up a spatula and flips the omelette over. She turns on the coffee-maker and lets the muted buzzing fill the quiet.

“That’s my shirt,” Robin notes, and when she glimpses over her shoulder, she sees him grinning at her. “Are you planning on keeping it?”

“That depends,” she muses, smiling back at him. “How does it look on me?”

“Much better than it does on anyone else, Your Majesty, that I can assure.”

“Then I’m keeping it.”

“That smells lovely — is it those benedicts that Roland likes?”

“Eggs _Benedict_ ,” Regina corrects, “and no, it’s omelettes this time.”

“Ah,” Robin nods knowingly, “a mystery with each day.”

When Regina bends to take out the plates from the kitchen cabinets, Robin doesn’t even try make his ogling the least bit subtle, and his once-over on her lasts longer than a once-over _should_. The tail of his tartan shirt lifts up a bit to reveal her black lacy lingerie. She lifts a brow at him.

“Did you wear those to bed last night? Surely I would have remembered them.”

“I don’t know…” Regina pushes a cup of coffee towards him. "You were quite tipsy last night.”

“Was I?” Robin smirks. “Oh, how immoral of me.”

“Well, you _are_ a thief,” she murmurs, biting back a smile, “I only expect further immorality from then on.”

Regina turns back to fiddle with the stove. She pulls out to more eggs and cracks them into the pan. Robin slips out of the stool and approaches her. He wraps his arms firmly around her and lets his hands rest on her bare stomach.

“You tempt me, milady,” he whispers into her hair, “I quite enjoyed last night. Perhaps we can do it again sometime, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“It’s not.” Regina spins round to face him once more, and their faces are separated by mere inches. “ _Robin_.”

“Your Majesty.”

She notices then that Robin is clad in nothing but his boxers and overcoat. Regina simpers before clutching the neckband of his overcoat and pulling him down to her for a lingering kiss. Robin’s arms tighten around her waist. They kiss for a seemingly long time, too lost in their own little bubble as their mouths meld into each other’s, until the vigorous crackling of eggs bring them back to reality.

That, and Roland crying out, “Breakfast on fire!”

Robin and Regina pull away, and a blush creeps across her face. She hastily pulls Robin’s shirt more tightly around her and buttons it up. She turns off the stove and lets the smoke wither. In the end, Regina ends up using magic to fix the omelette; even goes so far as to levitate it onto the plate. Roland watches in awe as she swoops the plate through the air and lands it in front of him.

“Magic,” he breathes, and a dimpled smile forms on his small face.

“Magic,” Regina echoes, beaming back at him.

“ _Mmm_.” Roland closes his eyes at the first bite, savouring the eggy flavour in his mouth. “Tastes like it, too.”

Robin goes to sit next to his son, and Regina across from the both of them. Her stomach growls audibly enough for Roland to nearly choke with laughter. Robin tosses her another teasing smirk and the three of them dig into their breakfast as a warm, snug silence falls between them.


End file.
